


Harry Styles VS. the World

by BumiBuzz



Category: One Direction (Band), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Cant figure out how to use these fucking tags, Creepier than usual, Endgame Ed Sheeran/ Taylor Swift, Endgame Harry Styles/ Niall Horan, Endgame Louis Tomlinson/ Liam Payne, Endgame Zayn Malik/ Perrie Edwards, F/M, I need more celebs, Lou is slightly slutty but he gets Liam in the end, M/M, Oh I'm a noob at this don't judge, Scoot Pilgram parody, Tay is a creepy bitch in here, Wait never mind I get it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumiBuzz/pseuds/BumiBuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Styles meets Niall Horan, they click instantly. Over their first date, though, he learns some shocking news: he has to beat five of his evil exes (the other two are on vacation. Strange.) to be with him. He's willing to take that chance and with the help of his sorta slutty/ gay room mate, Louis, and his little sister's/ Louis' new boy toy, Liam, he might make it through all this chaos and get Niall out his pants. At last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Styles VS. the World

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God. This is my first 1D story so be gentle and tell me about any mistakes 'cause this ain't beta'd or whatever you call it.

Harry Styles’s, the bass guitarist, hands are sweaty as Ed Sheeran, the vocalist, shoots him and weak smile. Carly Rae Jepsen, the drummer, just glares at the two boys because who wants to waste their time with this nonsense?

“Oh, brighten up!” Ed cheers even though he knows there no reason for them to cheer up. The band, Chopstick, just bombed their performance. It’s not a very large party they’re preforming at, so there is not really even a reason for them to panic and question their life choices. Right?

“You guys were great!” Taylor Swift coos as she latches onto Harry. Taylor is Harry’s sorta-kinda-high school student girlfriend. She isn’t favored by Carly Rae but Ed always enjoys her presence. Max Schneider sticks his hands in his pockets and just shrugs. He really has no reason to be part of the band considering that they already have a guitarist, two if you count Ed, other than the fact that if someone doesn’t show he covers for them. That only happened once when Ed got the stomach flu, though.

“Thanks, Tay,” Ed says. She just smiles brightly and lets go of Harry’s arm.

“I’m gonna go find Selena, you boys have fun!” Carly Rae clears her throat. “And girls. Let me finish, Rae-Rae!” Carly Rae looks as if she’s about to tear off Taylor’s head because of the foolish pet name but Ed manages to distract her with a can of beer before she does anything murderous. Harry ends up standing alone with his back up against the wall, fending off the cold glares he’s getting from Carly Rae. She seems to blame him for Taylor’s nativity, which makes him wonder why he’s even with a girl. Last time he check, he was gay. It was the reason why he had broken up with Carly Rae in high school and the fact that he’s dating a girl now must make the beautiful but demonic brunette hate him slightly more than he’s used to. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a short blond boy being tugged along by Perrie, Ed’s ex-girlfriend who hates Harry more than Carly Rae, over to Louis Tomlinson, his roommate, and being to chat aimlessly. Harry can’t help but let his eyes wander over the blond with grown out brown roots and messy hair that seems to point in different directions perfectly. A faded, old band tank-top completed the look. He’s wearing a snapback and Harry can’t make out what it says but he knows it must say something cool. He can instantly tell that this boy is his type, body wise. But what is his personality like? That’s something Harry is dying to know and next thing he knows he’s wandered over to Perrie, Louis and the mysterious boy. 

“Harry!” Louis slurs. The pixie-like boy has already gotten drunk and Harry knows that Louis has only been here for a solid fifth teen minutes. “Good to see ya, buddy! How’d the performance go?”

“I bet it was shit, like usual,” Perrie mutters loud enough for Harry to hear and it takes all the will in his body not to punch her lights out. She is his sister best friend, isn’t she?

“I liked it,” the blond defends and Harry had hide the small smile that appears on his lips. The blond turns over to Harry and smiles. “Hi, I’m Niall. Niall Horan”

Niall is a cute name, Harry thinks. Niall Horan, Niall, Niall. Niall Styles? It has a ring to it. Harry didn’t realize he just said that out loud.

“Oh my God,” Perrie snaps. “What the fuck, Styles?” Harry looks surprised by Perrie’s sudden outburst and looks over to Louis for support. He’s clutching his stomach, bent over slightly as he laughs the hardest Harry has seen him do. And Louis laughs a lot.

“Niall Styles? You haven’t know him for a full minute yet you’ve already decided that he’s the one! Well done, Harry, well done!” Louis hoots. Harry’s eyes shot over to the blushing boy who’s smiling slightly.

“Niall Styles? It sounds sexy,” Niall giggles. Harry feels his heart flutter and wants to laugh along with Niall because his laugh is just that contagious.

“Perrie we should go over there…” Louis says, trying to get Harry and Niall alone. Perrie catches on and glares at Harry cruelly.

“Stay the fuck away from him, Styles,” she hisses before getting dragged away by Louis. Harry chuckles and sticks his hands in his pockets, his cheeks a light pink. Niall smiles weakly and rubs his arm awkwardly.

“So, Harry, you’re in a band?” he asks suddenly. Harry nods, proud that the blond takes a interest in his music career.

“I play bass guitar,” Harry tells him. “Do you play anything?” The smile that appears on Niall’s face is as contagious as the first one and Harry find himself smiling warmly as well.

“I play acoustic.” Harry’s heart skips a beat. “We should have a jam session sometime if you’re up for it.”

“Sound cool,” Harry says. “What bands are you into?” Niall still has the same smile on his face from earlier. Hmm, Harry thinks, he must like talking about music, then.

“Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, 3OH!3, and Asking Alexandra just to name a few,” Niall states. Harry smirks; he has at least one cd by each band.

“Impeccable taste, Mr. Horan.”

“I know, I know.” Across the room Perrie gets into a shouting match with Danielle, Harry’s sister. Harry grimaces and offers a weak smile.

“I should get going, my sister can’t control what comes out her mouth and Perrie is kind of…. Ridiculous,” Harry says, throwing another look over his should at the two to make sure nothing got out of hand while he looked away for about three seconds.

“M’kay, maybe, if you want to, we could have that jam session?” Niall asks, scratching the back of his head. Harry has to stop himself from ‘awing’ out loud because he knows that’ll make him look like a creep and he’s really into Niall.

“Yeah that sounds cool. See you around?” Harry asks, the last part coming out more as a question instead of a statement. Niall has a blinding smile on his face while he answers.

“See you around.”

Harry manages to get Danielle away from Perrie because he knows that they both will claw out each other's eyes if they are given enough time. _So much for best friends._

Harry is currently waiting on the corner of the street with a tipsy Louis, a pissy Danielle, an even pissier Carly Rae, and a _seriously_ clingy Taylor.

“Where the hell is Ed?” Carly Rae mutters, directing her glare at Harry. He merely shrugs and stares blankly at the road like he was before she disturbed his peace. They all stand in silence before Ed rounds the corner in a van that has tinted windows the words ‘Chopstick’ spray-painted messily across the sides. Perrie is sitting in the front seat, flipping off either Danielle or Harry; it’s quite hard to tell. Everybody piles in and just as Harry is about to climb in after everyone else, he hears his name being called.

“Harry! Wait!” a thick Irish accent calls out. Harry turns around on his heel, eager to be able to hear that oh-so-lovely voice once again. Niall comes jogging up, slightly out of breath. “I forgot to give you my number!”

“Oh,” Harry says, not doing a very well job of hiding the excitement in his voice. “Guess I forgot to ask you for it.” Niall digs around in the pocket of his jeans until he pulls out a small piece of paper, folded neatly.

“Here, call when you have some free time so we can set something up,” Niall says, sticking out his hand toward Harry with his eyes glued to the ground as he rocks back and forth on his heels. Harry smiles warmly and takes it from him.

“Sounds great, I’ll be sure to call,” he says before slipping it into his butt pocket.

“Hurry the fuck up, Styles, some of us have classes in the morning!” Perrie calls suddenly from the front seat. “Is that you, Niall? What are you doing with that idiot?!”

Niall rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “Bye to you too, Perrie.” Niall’s phone rings and he pulls it out his pocket, not bothering to look over at Harry. “Hello?”

“Just wanted to make sure I had the right number,” Harry purrs into his phone. “and I’m free this Tuesday, we should get together then around five or six.” Niall giggles at Harry and nods before handing up.

“Sounds great. Bye,” Niall says and waves at Harry as he climbs into the back of the van. Harry shoots his a small smile before the back door is slammed shut by Taylor.

*~*~*~*~*The Next Day, Harry and Louis’s Apartment*~*~*~*~*

“So, what happened between you and blondie last night?” Louis questions as he sits down next to Harry on his mattress with a plate of eggs and bacon. Without saying a word Harry sits up in bed and takes a piece of bacon off of Louis’s plate.

“You mean Niall?” he asks through a mouthful of bacon. Louis rolls his eyes and moves his plate away from Harry when he tries to get another piece.

“Yes, I mean Niall. What was going on there? I sensed attraction in the atmosphere~” he chimes, holding his plate up high with a giddy smile on his face. Harry blushes and brings his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

“He seemed pretty cool.”

“He was cute, do you mind if I hit that…?” Harry gasps and slugs Louis in the shoulder. He just rubs the attacked area, laughing in spite of himself. “So I’m just going to guess you take an interest in him.” Harry smiles and looks up at the roof.

“Yeah, I mean, he seems really nice and he really like music and all-”

“Let’s not forget that he is fucking adorable.” Harry smiles and begins to laugh along with Louis when he starts to.

“Okay, yeah, he is,” Harry agrees. Louis nudges him and gives him a serious look.

“Hey, he’s a serious step up from Taylor. She’s an annoying bitch,” Louis comments. He was never fond of Taylor; in fact, the two were almost always fighting.

“I don’t even know if he swings that way, though,” Harry tells Louis. The shorter brunette smirks and stands up, leaving the plate of food on Harry’s bed and strolls over to their home phone.

“I’ll call around,” Louis says. “I’ll ask Ed to ask Perrie if Niall is gay or whatever. You’re welcome.” Harry laughs and picks up the plate, digging into the food.

“Thanks Lou, I’d be lost without you.”

“Of course you would be.”

Harry is washing the dishes when Louis finally gets off the phone and bounces over to him.

“Guess what I discovered!” Louis sing-songs as he sits on the counter next to Harry. Harry puts down the plate and raises a brow at his roommate.

“Hmm?” he hums.

“Niall is, get ready for it, Niall doesn’t take any interest in girls what-so-ever! Congrats, man, you have a chance!” Louis says, throwing his hands up in the air as he smiles at Harry. Harry smiles bashfully and looks down, scratching the back of his head.

“Really? That’s awesome,” Harry giggles- yes, giggles, Harry is allowed to act like a girl sometimes.

“Here’s something that I bet you won’t think is awesome, though,” Louis says suddenly. “Dani got a new boyfriend.” Harry rolls his eyes and leans on the counter.

“Really? Are you planning to steal this one, as well?” Harry chuckles. Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

“Maybe. Come on, she wants everyone to meet him. She’s down at Music,” Louis says. Music is a coffee shop that Louis and Danielle work at and were Harry and Ed spend almost all of their free time writing songs.

“Fine, just let me get dressed,” Harry says. “Are we walking or is Ed picking us up?”

“Walking!” Louis calls out. “Dani just texted me and said she wants everyone down there in half an hour or less!” Harry returns from his room with a faded graphic tee and skinny jeans.

“What is up with you and skinny jeans?” Louis asks as he pulls on his hoodie. Harry just shrugged and let a crooked smile appear on his face.

“I just look amazing in them, I guess,” he chimes as he opens his front door. Louis goes skipping through it and turns around on his heel, staring at Harry as he locks the door.

“Hurry up!” Harry just shakes his head and follows after his hyper-active roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH, DA FUCK? YOU READ THE WHOLE THING AND YOU'RE NOW READING THE NOTES ON THE BOTTOM. I'M REALLY PROUD OF YOU, CHAMP. Of course Taylor would be Knives, she basically acts like her in real life. Thank you for reading the first chapter, the second should be up in a months time. I would love if you could recommend some good stories that contain both Lilo and Narry. Thanks, lovelies. xxx


End file.
